Mario
'Mario & Sonic Party '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters There are a total of 36 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Big * Sticks Friends Series * Austin * Logan * Aaron * Nick B. * Landen * Carson * Bridget * Melissa * Anna F. * Ellie * Mikayla * Kristi Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Pianta * Toadsworth * Luma * Cappy * Tiara * Talkatoo * T-Rex * Noki * Cheep Cheep * Blooper * Piranha Plant * Dry Bones * Lava Bubble * Hammer Bro. * Magmargh * Boo * Peepa * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Cream * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Wisps * Yacker * Avatars * Egg Pawn * Egg Hammer * Egg Flapper * Motobug * Sandworm * Buzzer * Newtron * Kiki * Crabmeat * Chopper * Patrick * Zack * Ethan D. * Lucas M. * Alex S. * Jarrett * Nick B. * James * Trent S. * Jake C. * Brady B. * Sarah B. * Cassidy * Hailey S. * Arika * Hannah C. * Emma H. * Lexi S. * Liv H. * Katie * Kayley * Haven Bosses Mario Series * Mega Goomba * Wiggler * Topmaniac * Dino Piranha * Madame Broode * Mechawiggler * Mega Blooper * Gooper Blooper * Bowser Jr. * Bowser Sonic Series * Egg Robo * Egg Albatross * Mecha Sonic * Egg Hammer * Captain Jelly * Rotatatron * Mega Egg Pawn * Infinite * Metal Sonic * Dr. Eggman Boards There are a total of 10 boards in the game. Mario Series * Mushroom Kingdom * Comet Observatory * New Donk City * Pinna Park * Bowser's Galaxy Generator Sonic Series * Green Hill * Casino Night * Planet Wisp * Sunset Heights * Final Fortress Music There are 32 additional songs in the game. Mario Series * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania